1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a bracket. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a bracket that is mounted to a surface, such as a pad-type transformer or a telephone/utility pole, to hold equipment in place.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electronics and communications, there is often essential equipment that must be mounted in areas above and below the ground, such as telephone/utility poles, transformer type structures or within tunnel like formations. Various types of supports or platforms have been developed to mount equipment onto these surfaces. However, traditional mounting devices, often fail to allow the use of the same device for a variety of surfaces and locations.
Furthermore, these mounting devices are often made of numerous parts and expensive materials, thus becoming costly and difficult for a user to carry and install. In addition, the mounting devices fail to provide security features to protect the connected equipment from removal or tampering of any kind by unauthorized persons.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting bracket that can be used to easily connect equipment onto a variety of surfaces, yet be inexpensive and lightweight for the user. Furthermore, there is a need for a bracket having safety features to prevent access to the equipment by an unauthorized person.